


Two Plus Three

by raise-our-glasses-to-freedom (queerfave)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is Bisexual, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfave/pseuds/raise-our-glasses-to-freedom
Summary: Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton / John Laurens / Marquis de Lafayette / Hercules Mulligan / Reader.One-shot style; does not follow a strict chronological order. Chapters are not sequential.Reader is gender-neutral.





	1. Prologue: Another Time, Then?

Weaving through the crowds of people, you try not to spill your drinks as you make your way over to your boyfriend standing in the corner. You nearly reach him before you are knocked sideways into two guys on your left. Your drinks crash to the floor, bothering only people’s shoes as they splashed in all directions- some people shot you dirty looks, but you were too preoccupied to notice. The contents of both guys’ beer mugs had been dumped onto your hair and shirt, leaving you sopping wet covered in alcoholic beverages from head to toe. 

Whoever knocked you didn’t bother to apologize to you, but both guys sprung forward to help you. 

“My god, I’m so sorry,” the taller of the two exclaimed. “You’re not hurt, are you?” 

“Oh, I’m fine,” you respond, shivering. “Except I’m a little wet and cold.”

“I’ll go and look for … what’s the word?  _ Une serviette _ ?” the second one exclaimed in a thick french accent. 

“A napkin?” The taller tried. The french one shook his head. “A … towel?” 

“ _ Oui _ ! To-wel,” the french one pronounced the word slowly to ensure that he was pronouncing it right. “ _ Oui _ . Towel.  _ Je vais retourner _ .”

The taller one turned to you. “I’m Hercules. His name is Lafayette. Excuse his English, he hasn’t been in America that long.”

“Y/N,” you reply to Hercules. “It’s fine, really. I’ll head out soon, anyway. I really shouldn’t be here this late when I have stuff to do tomorrow.”

Your boyfriend reaches your side. “Hey, are you good?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you turn to him. “Just a little wet. Let’s go.”

“No! Where’s the idiot who hit you?” He exclaims. 

“Uh, I don’t know. I don’t even really know what he looks like,” you tell your boyfriend. 

“Hey! There he is!” Your boyfriend exclaims, spotting him from across the room. Before you even know what’s happening, your boyfriend has crossed the room and is now confronting the other guy. Your boyfriend pushes his shoulder. 

“Hey, you should watch where you’re going!” Your boyfriend shouts angrily. “You knocked over my partner, spilled a whole bunch of stuff on them.”

“It’s not  _ my _ fault this bar is so crowded!” the other guy screams angrily. “Maybe they should watch where  _ they’re _ going next time!” 

“Oh, it’s their fault! You’re the one who knocked into them!” Your boyfriend shouts back. By this point, you’ve reached his side. You grab his arm and try to pull him away. 

“Hey, just give it up. Just leave with me,” you try to persuade him. 

The other guy throws the first punch. You back away to avoid getting injured, leaving your boyfriend to fend for himself in the brawl. Hercules and Lafayette make their way over to the brawl and pry the guys apart. 

“Alex, calm down,” Hercules tells the other guy. “He didn’t mean any harm, he just wanted you to apologize.” 

“He could have damn well said that!” The other guy - Alex - screams. “He was the one who started it!” 

You stare at your boyfriend’s face. “John, we need to get you to the hospital. Your nose is broken.”

John glares at Alex before agreeing to drive you. Hercules and Lafayette cart off the obviously very drunk Alex out the door, keeping him clear of you and John. Calling a taxi, you drive straight to the hospital. 

 

***

 

Twenty-four hours later, you’re at the hospital with John. His nose had been broken in two different places, but you were confident that he would heal quickly. That boy seemed to break his limbs a lot. First had been his arm skateboarding, then his leg - get this - jumping off the kiddy play structure at the park close to your apartment complex. Both times, he had healed in a surprisingly quick amount of time. It was good for someone as extremely clumsy as him. 

You hear a knock on the door to your hospital room, and you move to open the door. To your surprise, it’s Hercules and Lafayette, and standing in between them, a sulking Alex. 

“Can we come in?” Hercules ask you. 

You turn to your boyfriend. “Hey, it’s the guy that broke your nose and his two friends. Can they come in?” 

John looks at you strangely, but sighs and mutters, “Sure.”

You open the door to let in the three guys. They file in one by one, Alex still sulking. Hercules and Lafayette both look at him expectantly and Alex sighs deeply. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. 

“What are you sorry for?” Hercules prods. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you.”

“And?” Hercules continues. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you AND,” a glare at Hercules, “breaking your nose.”

“Anything else?” Hercules nudges Alex. 

Alex looks at you. “I’m sorry for bumping into you and making you spill your drinks.”

“He does not like to apologize,” Lafayette explains. “He is - how you say? Cranky. Sourpuss. Immature.” 

Alex glares at Lafayette. You laugh. Even John smiles, albeit his broken nose. 

“Apology accepted,” John says to the three guys. 

Alex rolls his eyes. “Can I leave now?” 

“Watch your attitude. One day it will get you into some trouble,” you warn Alex, smiling. “When you get hurt because of it, I’ll be the first in line saying  _ I told you so _ .”

Hercules and Lafayette both laugh. 

“We should head out now,” Hercules tells you. “I’m also sorry for spilling beer all over you.”

“Oh, that’s fine. My clothes can easily be washed. I’ll get the beer out in no time,” you laugh. 

“I feel like I owe you drinks now,” Hercules says sheepishly. “Both of you.”

“How about I get your number, and we all schedule a time together?” You suggest. 

“Sure!” You answer enthusiastically, handing Hercules your phone and taking his. Ten digits later, you gave him back his phone and grabbed yours. 

“So, some other time?” He confirms. 

“Yeah, that’s great.” You smile. 


	2. Carnival

You smooth the wrinkles out of your shirt as you look in the mirror, inspecting your appearance. You tuck a stray hair behind your ear and blink. You look good. Your smile lights up your face, crinkling your eyes. 

John pokes his head into your bedroom and looks you over from head to toe. 

“There’s no need to be so fancy. We’re just going to a boardwalk,” he remarks. 

“It’s always good to make a first impression,” you retort. “Your jeans and t-shirt won’t impress them much.”

“First impression? Y/N, we’ve met them already. I would imagine that our first impression was not that bad if I literally beat one of them up and they still want to go out tonight!” 

You roll your eyes at your boyfriend. “I imagine they want to go out with me. You’re just a tagalong.”

“A tagalong?” John exclaims, breathless. He regains a tall posture and lifts his eyebrow. “We shall see.”

 

You end up meeting the other three guys fifteen minutes later than proposed, as you stood with John and a rather large ice cream for twenty minutes. When they finally approached, you said nothing, and simply lifted your eyebrows at the three men. 

“Our car wouldn’t start,” Hercules apologized. 

“Then we got stuck in traffic!” Alexander complained. 

“Just come on,” you tell them, gesturing towards the boardwalk, which leads to a carnival in the distance. “If we’re going to arrive before the lines get long, we should hurry up.”

Each of the guys agreed with your suggestion, and you all sauntered along the boardwalk, admiring the reflection of the sunset in the water. You glance behind you and notice John and Alexander walking closely, talking in hushed voices. 

“Apologizing, John?” You question your boyfriend. He simply rolled his eyes. You then turned to address Alexander. 

“Well, don’t be stealing my boyfriend,” you tease him. 

“I already have these two,” he says, gesturing to Hercules and Lafayette. “I don’t need another.”

You laugh, amused at the joke. When Alexander doesn’t join in, but simply smiles, you stop laughing in confusion. 

“Wait, so … you three are dating each other?” You question. 

“Yeah,” Hercules responds. “It’s a bit strange to people who have never heard of polyamory before, but … yeah. We’re all boyfriends.”

You stay silent for a few minutes, processing this information. 

“Uh, I’m … I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Alexander breaks the silence. 

“No, it’s fine. It just … wasn’t what I was expecting.”

The bright lights of the carnival blare in front of you, dazzling your eyes. 

“Laf, what’s the french word for a carnival?” Alexander asks. 

“ _ Kermesse _ ,” Laf responds. “Or  _ carnival _ . They can both be used.”

 

You enjoy the carnival rides to the best of your extent, but there are too many questions bubbling in your brain. You eventually just stand off to the side, watching the four guys on the ferris wheel, feigning sickness from the rather large ice cream you had eaten. 

You drift off into your thoughts and don’t even realize when the boys arrive at your side. John pokes you in the arm. 

“Want to do anything else, or are you tired?” John asked you. 

“Can we head back?” You demand. “I’m just a bit tired.”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

 

You wander back on the boardwalk with the group. Alexander, John and Lafayette quickly immerse themselves in a deep conversation about languages. 

_ Nerds. _

You watch Hercules walking off to the side, not participating in the conversation, but watching Alexander and Lafayette - his two boyfriends - with love in his eyes. You move to be standing beside Hercules, and you gently touch his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” He asks you. 

“Can I ask you about your relationship?” You tread gently, not wanting to intrude or make him uncomfortable. 

“Sure! Go ahead.”

“How … does it work? How can you date two people at once?” 

“It’s just like you can have two friends at once, right? It’s just that I love both Alexander and Lafayette romantically.”

“Don’t you ever get jealous?” 

“No. We talk a lot in our relationship. Communication is always really important,” says Hercules. “We always make sure that each of us is comfortable.”

“Wow. That’s actually … really interesting.”

“They both make me really happy,” admits Hercules. “I love them both, and I really can’t imagine life without either of them.”

“That’s really sweet,” you smile. “I wish I had a relationship like that.”

“Do you not have that with John?” Hercules questions. 

“Well, I suppose, yeah. It’s just that, dating more than one person sounds really interesting,” you tell him. “And to think that it unnerved me a bit earlier.”

Hercules smiles. “It’s always great to make people more open to the idea of polyamory. It can be really great if you find the people that you’re destined to love.”


	3. She's Sick

You purposefully wake up an hour earlier in an effort to avoid the boys before you could head out to work today, despite having been on the phone late into the night. Shutting off your alarm clock, you yawn and rub your eyes. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you head towards the kitchen in an attempt to feel more awake than you already were. Entering your dining area, you notice Hercules sitting at the table, pondering over several designs laid out in front of him. 

_ There goes avoiding people, _ you think, internally groaning. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Hercules says, looking up from his work. “You’re up really early.”

“Yeah, just … looking to head into work early,” you mumble. This was a partial truth; you did want to get into work early today, but just so you didn’t have to face the boys in your emotional state. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Hercules smiles at you, standing up to kiss your forehead. “Just don’t fall asleep on the bus ride again.”

You smile a little at the memory of several months ago, when you had left the house in a hurry much too early in the morning, and you had fallen asleep on the bus and missed your stop, and had been late to work by an hour and a half as you figured out the bus route from where you had landed to where your building was located. 

“I promise I won’t,” you answer to him. 

 

***

 

Work wasn’t much better than being around the boys today. You were both sluggish and jittery, if that was possible. You wanted to close your eyes and cry every time someone approached you, asking for help with this or that. As much as you tried to concentrate on the tasks your boss had assigned you, your mind was completely on the phone call you had received last night from your father. Wishing every minute you could head home and curl up in your bed, you miraculously made it through the day without completely freaking out in front of anybody else. 

Your bus ride home was tiring. You felt like you couldn’t sit still; you wanted to call someone but you didn’t know what you would say to them. Your sister was likely in a similar condition to you, and you didn’t want to burden anyone with your grief. Arriving home, you finally let the tears begin to stream down your face. You didn’t meet the eyes of any of your boyfriends, who sat in the living room talking. John watched you curiously as you rushed to your room, head nearly in your hands. 

“Are they alright?” he asks to the three others. 

“I’m not sure … they seemed a little dazed this morning,” Hercules responds to him. 

“They haven’t told me anything as to why they might be upset,” Lafayette adds. “It must be something drastic if they don’t even want to come to us about it.”

“Let me try knocking on their door,” Alex suggests. The boys watch him as he approaches your bedroom door. Knocking gently, Alex calls, “Y/N, it’s Alex. Is everything alright?” 

The boys get no response from you, curled up in bed, wanting to avoid the world.

Lafayette approaches your door, standing beside Alex. “Mon amour, we want you to talk to us. We don’t like seeing you upset.” Hercules and John approach the door, murmuring their agreement with Lafayette’s statement. 

You let out a sob, your body shaking. “Please … I just need to be alone right now.”

The boys gently back away from your door. 

“Let us know if you need anything, from any of us,” John says quietly to you through the door. 

***

An hour passes, and you are still shut up in your bedroom, finally able to express your emotions that you have bottled up since the phone call from last night. You hear a knock on your door and take a deep breath. 

“Yeah?” you respond shakily. 

“Y/N, we have food for you. You really need to eat. Can we please come in?” You hear Alex say from the other side of the door. “It’s pepperoni pizza. You can eat it in your bedroom if you want. 

You rub your eyes and respond to Alex. “Yeah, you and the other boys can come in.”

The door slowly swings open as Alex brings a plate of pizza towards you, the three others following him. Alex quietly sits down on the edge of your bed, and you reach over to take the plate from him. You stare at it, and hands shaking, you place it down beside you. Leaning forward, you wrap your arms around Alex. The other three boys swarm you, John rubbing your back and shoulders; Lafayette taking your hands in his; and Hercules sitting beside you and pressing a kiss to your temple. Alex holds you as you sob into his shoulder. All four of your boyfriends say nothing, allowing you the space to cry without feeling like you have to explain yourself. 

You place your hand over Alex’s heart, feeling it beat to try and calm you down enough so that you could explain to the boys why you were so upset. You raise your head to look into Alex’s eyes, waiting with a serenity but also a desire to understand why you were so upset and help you. 

“What’s wrong, mon amour?” Lafayette finally says, his voice breaking the delicate silence surrounding the five of them. 

You take a deep, shaking breath. “My mother - she’s sick.”

“Oh my God, Y/N, I’m so sorry,” John immediately tells you. 

“She - she’s in hospital, but it was just so drastic because the doctors still don’t know exactly what’s wrong with her, so we don’t know if she’s going to get better,” you begin to sob again. 

Hercules gently kissed your temple again. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

“Mon amour, we’re here to help you through this,” Lafayette reminds you. “We love you, and I know I speak for all of us when I say that we hate seeing you in pain, chérie.” He takes your hand and presses a kiss to your knuckles. Tears well in your eyes again, and both John and Hercules lean in closer. 

“We love you, Y/N,” John breathes to you. “We love you, and we promise, we’re here for you.”


	4. Lancelot (Drabble)

You burst in the door of your apartment, panting. Hercules immediately notices and jumps up from his seat to catch you from potentially falling over. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, concern in his voice. 

You take several seconds to catch your breath, and then you begin to speak. “I can’t find Lancelot anywhere!” 

“Where did you last see him?” Laf asks you, suddenly concerned for the dog’s well-being.

“We were at the corner of the street, and he saw a squirrel in one of the trees. He pulled the leash out of my hand, chasing it. I ran after him, but I lost him when he dashed between several large pines. I can’t find him.”

“We’ll all go out and start looking for him,” John announces with determination. 

“Who are we looking for?” Alex asks you, walking into the living room. 

“Lancelot. He’s missing,” Laf explains. 

“How on earth does one lose a 140-pound great dane?” He asks you incredulously. 


	5. A Cappella (Drabble)

“How did you all talk me into this,” Alex grumbles, annoyed to be pulled away from his work. 

“We didn’t. We asked and you agreed,” Laf retorts. 

“Well, I regret my decision,” Alex mutters under his breath. 

“Can we not fight over this? I think it will be fun!” John exclaims. 

“Y/N? What is on your mind?” Hercules asks you, noting how you are unusually silent. 

“Did you know that A Cappella is Italian for ‘in the manner of the chapel’, signifying music to be sung without instrumental accompaniment?” You recite to the boys. 

“Nerd,” Alex mumbles under his breath. 

“Oh, I’m the nerd? You’re fascinated with politics and financial systems, of all things- and I’m the nerd for being interested in music?” You ask Alex, disbelief in your voice. 

Alex sighs as the other boys laugh. “I swear, I’ll get you back for that.”

You huff as you walk in the front door of the music studio. “Certainly not before the practice is over. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I actually want to join this a capella group.”


	6. Grocery Store (Drabble)

“Okay, so what do you want?” You question to John through your phone. 

“Uh … get a jumbo bag of popcorn, the kind in the red bag,” he mentions to you. 

“Butter, salt or regular?” You then respond. 

“Salt,” John replies immediately. 

“Butter!” Laf calls to you through the phone from the other side of their living room.

You sigh. “Pick  _ one _ . I’m not getting two.”

You hear chatter in the background as the boys debate the popcorn. 

“Salt,” Laf says, defeated. 

“Good. What else?” 

“Can you get a bag of potato chips?” Alex asks. 

“Yeah! Barbeque!” Hercules responds enthusiastically. 

“No! All dressed are better!” Alex argues back. 

“Okay, so no potato chips,” you silence your boyfriends, causing them to groan. 

“Aw, Y/N!  _ Please _ !” Hercules begs you. 

“I’m getting popcorn and root beer. The next time, we prepare a list  _ before _ I leave the apartment,” you tell the boys sternly. 


	7. Pies (Drabble)

You wash your hands again as you slice the last of the apples, handing them over to John and Alex. 

“Stop canoodling and put the apples in the pie shell,” your order your boyfriends. They turn around, Alex giving you a dirty look, before dumping the sliced apples into the bottom pie shells. You groan. 

“Have you never made a pie before? You have to add cinnamon and lemon first!” You exclaim. 

“Well, how would we know that?” John asks you. 

“Everyone knows that! You make the filling first, then you stick it in the pie shell!” You complain to him. 

“I thought this was going to be a fun date idea, but all that has happened is you have yelled at us for cuddling and yelled at us for not making the pie correctly,” Alex mutters. “Remind me next time never to bake with you.”

“Oh, I’m so very sorry that I learned how to bake and you didn’t,” you snap back. “Next time, I’m making these with Laf and Hercules.”


	8. Television (Drabble)

You roll your eyes as Hercules and John pull you into Best Buy. 

“I told you, we were only supposed to go and pick up groceries!” You exclaim to your boyfriends, who are not listening to you.

“Babe, come on. We’ve been waiting for this game to release for months now!” John exclaims to you. “It will only take ten minutes!”

You stop as you enter the Best Buy. “Fine. Ten minutes to find a buy your game, and after that, you’re taking the bus home.”

Hercules and John run off to the gaming section of the store, while you wander over to the headphones, admiring the new earbuds. 

_ I should definitely add these to my birthday list _ , you think as you remark a particularly nice pair. 

Herc comes up to you a few moments later. “I have the game!” He announces. 

“Where is John?” You ask him suspiciously. 

“Uh … he saw a new TV that he liked …”

“We are not getting a new TV!” 

“He may have already bought it …”


	9. Shopping (Drabble)

You slip on the pair of jeans, admiring how they look in the mirror. You unlock the stall door to show off the jeans to Lafayette. You spin in front of him, showing him the fit through your legs. 

“What do you think?” You question your boyfriend. 

“Uh … they look nice,” Lafayette comments, evidently unsure of how to respond. 

“Do they look like they fit in the back?” You demand. 

Laf blanks out. “I really don’t know; do they look like they fit to you?”

You roll your eyes and groan. “Laf, that’s the whole point. I don’t know how they look, so I’m asking you!” 

A saleslady approaches you. “Is everything going alright?” She asks you kindly. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” you quickly respond, before Laf can say anything. You head back inside the stall to change. 

“This is why I go shopping with Hercules,” you mutter under your breath. “He actually understands clothes.”

“I heard that!” Laf exclaims from outside the changeroom. 


	10. Shopping P. 2 (Drabble)

You twirl in front of Hercules as he inspects the fit of the dress. 

“It looks good, for the most part. The sleeves and shoulders are a little loose, but that’s nothing that I couldn’t fix,” Hercules tells you. 

“What about the skirt? It’s a little short,” you confess to him. 

“You know what? How about I take a picture of you, and I remake the dress for you with all the modifications you want?” Herc asks you with a smile on your face. 

You grin at your boyfriend. “You know that Lafayette can’t even tell me if a pair of jeans looks to tight?” 

Hercules laughs. “So, I assume that’s why you invited me instead.”

“Poor Laf,” you chime in, joining in with Hercules’ laughing. 


	11. Overprotective (Drabble)

“Hey, Y/N isn’t going anywhere without one of us. They’re sick! What if they get more sick!” Alex tries to persuade Hercules with his argument. 

“How exactly are you going to keep them from getting sicker?” Hercules responds. 

“By … by … by keeping them away from other sick people!” John contemplates his answer for a moment before responding. 

Hercules shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “And what is Y/N going to think of this plan? You know what they hate you being overprotective.”

“We’re not being overprotective! We’re being responsible by keeping our datemate as healthy as they can be!” Alex protests. 

“At the grocery store?” Laf asks, overhearing the argument. “I’ll go ask Y/N what they think of that.”

He enters your room after knocking a few times, and is surprised to find you sitting on your bed, holding in laughter. 

“Y/N?” He asks you, concern in his his voice. You finally burst with laughter. 

“I am sorry, but this is just so funny!” You exclaim. 


	12. Coffee Date (Drabble)

You sigh as you see Alexander and John at a table at the end of the coffee shop. Ordering your drink, you pick it up as you walk over to the empty seat across from your boyfriends. You raise your eyebrow. 

“You both said that you had something very important to tell me,” you remind your boyfriends. “Tell me, what is it?” 

“Okay, we lied,” Alex confesses. “We don’t actually have anything for you.”

“You’ve just been working so hard, we thought that you needed a break,” John concludes. 

Both boys scan your faces for your reaction. Contrary to their expectations, you smile. 

“You’re … not upset?” Alex questions. 

“A bit, but you’re right. I do need a break,” you say to them. “Thank you.”


End file.
